


Secret Affair

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Rip I have no idea I just wrote this prompt for my friend and I made this account so I'm posting it here, I'll get better at summaries in my next stories I swear





	Secret Affair

It wasn't fair. The love for Xander overwhelmed the songstress, but she knew she could never allow the others to know. The lovers had to hide her their relationship, this was a time of war. Not love nor of passion, even their leader Corrin had hidden her feelings. But that didn't stop them from their lovemaking in private. Sweaty nights with silent whispers on pillows became frequent for the pair. Azura thankful for her long hair to cover the marks. All she could think of was the handsome blonde prince as she stood nude, waiting for her prince. Her face flushed with heat and lust as she heard the swordsman enter, she knew that the night ahead would be full of her own moans and screams.

"Hello Azura," the lust filled crown prince spoke, his eyes filled with warmth as he closed the tent behind him. The war had taken a tone on his toned body, he wasn't quite as muscled. But she knew from experience that he could still preform, better then most. 

"Xander your late." She hummed as she walked forward and pressed her hand against his chest. Azura's body heating up with desire as she pressed her thighs together. Her lover took notice and pushed her against the wall, lips and tongues locked in a battle for dominance. "I have been waiting for so long..." The prince replied in a chuckle as his fingers prodded her wet clitoris. The large intake of air confirmed his suspicions, she was wanting this meeting far more then she would admit.

"I can tell my songstress, how about we fix both of our problems?" Xander smirked gesturing to his growing bulge. The lover found themselves locked in a passionate embrace on the soft down bed. The female shivering under the gentle and probing touches of the male. Soon his clothes were strewn across the small room, along with the worries of their battles ahead. With one sharp thrust the prince buried his member inside of his lover. Cause her to moan loudly, legs wrapping around the blonde prince. Moans, the sound of skin on skin. The loud and sharp grunts of Xander made the blue haired songstress shiver with anticipation. Her breasts were kneaded and sucked on, bruises and bite marks were going to be quite hard to hide. But they threw away their fates the moment they started. 

"Azura, you are so much tighter then the other times... Oh Gods this is amazing." He groaned as his pace picked up, her own hips moving with his. Scratch marks would sting him for days, but he didn't mind. It was a symbol of their commitment to each other, of what he hoped would be a lasting relationship. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through each of the lovers, sweat mixed with the others, it was pure bliss for the pair. His member hit her womb causing the aching neediness she craved for, the emptiness she held for so many years was always filled in these nights. Even in the times he would take her to the small crevice in the forest he only knew of, holding her in his arms until she fell asleep, gently cupping her face in his large hands. Azura felt the familiar pull on her stomach tighten as he hit and hit her spot over and over, it caused the female to let out her perfect voice. The crown prince's voice rang out as he hit his own climax, spurting his hot seed in three large gushes, still thrusting weakly through his own orgasm. The princess's climax hit in her favorite way, warmed by his own seed and causing her to moan with the familiar feeling. Their pants settled as their own hormones slowed, he stayed inside her warm cunt, filled with both of their fluids. Xander gently nuzzled her before chuckling softly, his voice soft as he pulled her face up too his and gently kissed her. 

"My darling Azura I've missed our meetings, and... I'd like to make this a permanent situation, I guess you could say I'm proposing?" He chuckled, his normal stoic and calm demeanor gone leaving a shy blushing boy. Azura smiled as she cupped his chin and pressed small kisses all over his face, nodding softly before laughing.

"Yes! Oh a thousand times yes my love, I would be honored to be your wife..." The songstress gently pressed her face into his chest letting the lull of sleep pull them away to their dreams of a wedding.


End file.
